<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Importance of Morning Coffee by PilindielTheElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813235">The Importance of Morning Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilindielTheElf/pseuds/PilindielTheElf'>PilindielTheElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, Yuletide 2019, coffee or hot chocolate, crazed rangers, i bet no one remembers geldon, minor character appreciation, use the king as a human shield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilindielTheElf/pseuds/PilindielTheElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all the coffee has been replaced with hot chocolate for Yuletide. </p><p>Happy December!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Importance of Morning Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a certain something about Yuletide that Geldon couldn't quite put a finger on. He didn't know if it was just the idea of giving to others, the concept of holiday cheer, or even simply just magic. But when he opened his window, it didn't matter. It was Yuletide, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blanket of white snow draped over the bare silver trees, and the sun dazzled through the wispy clouds. Geldon smiled to himself. He could smell brewing chocolate in the air and hear the squeals of small children from afar like the ringing of silver bells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, there was another sound--- gruesome and odious. Geldon laughed at it, turning. His door creaked open, and he grinned at the disheveled ranger that stood in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My-my," he said. "Playing the courier, are we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snorted, holding two mugs in his hands. He held one out to Geldon. "I want my coffee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, Crowley," Geldon said, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "You mustn't be that way! It's Yuletide! The one day a mug of steaming hot chocolate overrules a good coffee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing his mug to his mouth, Crowley shook his head. "I don't know what Duncan was thinking by asking you for advice." He straightened. "All the coffee in this castle has gone, yet yesterday, our stocks were full." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon lifted his mug to his lips. The sweet, warm liquid ran down his throat, and cream stuck onto his nose. He wiped his face as Crowley continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think Duncan is mocking me do you?" he said. "He must have hidden all of it from me. Who does he think he is, hiding coffee from a ranger?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon shrugged. "It's one day, Crowley. You'll survive." He gestured him on a walk, shutting his door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I didn't know better, I'd take that oakleaf from you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon's hand instinctively reached up to touch the golden oakleaf that hung on his neck by a chain. He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal. "You wouldn't dare," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley huffed in frustration. Together, they strolled out to the castle courtyard. Flourishing a snowball, Crowley tossed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon yelped in surprise, bringing an arm up to shield himself. The ball shattered at contact, and Geldon glared at Crowley. "What do you think you're doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pitched in the idea to replace coffee," Crowley replied. He brandished another snowball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon finished the last of his hot chocolate, setting the mug aside. He gulped. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuses," Crowley sighed. "Excuses." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon ran when Crowley began to pelt snow at him. He breathed heavily. It'd been awhile since he'd exercised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duncan!" Geldon called as he spotted the king in the distance. He slid towards a stop when Duncan turned. Geldon circled Duncan, placing his hands on his shoulders. He moved to stand behind him, using the king as a human shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Treason, Geldon!" Crowley yelled, running to catch up. He dropped the snowball he held. "Sacrificing the King is treason!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan raised his hands, holding back a smile. He chortled, coughing. "What in the world are you two up to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Meratyn has assaulted me," Geldon said, ducking down when Crowley glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan raised his eyebrows. He glanced at Crowley, who shook his head. "This---this vigilante proposed the idea of replacing coffee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon retorted. "How do you even go about your missions? You don't have an endless source of coffee. Besides, you can't light a fire every night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley growled in annoyance, and Duncan could no longer hold back his laughter. He snorted. "I've never heard of such a thing!" Duncan said. "Normally, it's Geldon who's grumpy, not dear Crowley. What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snapped his head around. He blinked a few times, setting his jaw straight. He stared at Geldon, who nervously shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right," Crowley said in a dangerously low voice. "You're never happy in the morning, and you throw a fit when I don't deliver to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Yuletide," Geldon replied, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've said," Crowley mused aloud. He spun on his heels, and took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Geldon ran after him. "Where do you think you're going?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic ensnared Geldon as he chased after Crowley. He forgot about his old, crackling bones. He slowed when the big evergreen tree came to view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon had passed it when he was evading the array of snowballs that Crowley had fired. He looked up at it, grinning. "Hey, Crowley!" he called. "Look at this!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned, slowing to a walk. He paused, admiring the tree. It towered above them, being the tallest tree that was found in the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cranberries and holly were strung about it, and red bows were tied against many of its leaves. Ornaments hung down, ten for each trade. Geldon, biased, thought that the gold oakleaf ornament was the best out of all of them. His eyes trailed up to the gold star that sat on top of the tree, overlooking everything. He grinned and turned to Crowley. "Beautiful, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes, snorting. "That tree has been standing there for weeks. Whatever you're hiding, Geldon, isn't getting past me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon sighed when Crowley continued on his way. He followed behind him, and they traveled back to his room. Geldon stood beneath his door frame as Crowley rummaged around his things. Arms crossed, he waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aha!" Crowley shouted. He pulled a cabinet open, revealing a large jar of coffee beans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon hissed when Crowley opened it, plunging his head into the opening. "That's my coffee," he said, attempting to yank it away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stuck out his tongue, hugging the jar close to his chest. He narrowed his eyes. "You took this from the castle stores." Crowley frowned. "Was this your plan all along? To replace coffee with hot chocolate on Yuletide, so you can have it all?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon said nothing, still glaring at the Commandment. He looked away, huffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you were so happy this morning!" Crowley continued on. "You already had your coffee!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon rolled his eyes. "Would you let an old man have his morning coffee? Are you so cruel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you so cruel to let your poor Ranger Commandment with so much paperwork to not have his coffee?" Crowley replied. He paused before continuing. "You're lucky I'm nice enough to share it with you," he said, fishing out the coffee pot from the cabinet. He placed it on Geldon's personal stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geldon sighed, falling down to his couch. He looked towards his window, latticed with ice. He smiled when the coffee aroma filled his room, leaning back with content when Crowley sat across from him with two hot mugs of coffee. He let the bittersweet taste take him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn't anything special that made Yuletide what it was: the joyous holiday where the singing of carols and giving of gifts called for laughter and cheer. Maybe it was just having his morning coffee, like a ranger should always do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>